Different?
by VFBFan
Summary: To be different doesn't have to be a bad thing...Follow Brooke and Lucas through parenthood and find out more about their son Logan who is a highly intelligent little boy. I changed title and summary!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys. Well. This is my first story and I hope you like it. __**Please review**__ and tell me if I should continue this. :) I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I'm from Germany after all and therefore English isn't my first language. Thank you guys._

_~Jules~_

_Logan Keith Scott is a 4 year old,little boy. He has sandy-blond hair and striking blue eyes. He loves to play Basketball and his favorite show on tv is "Power Rangers."_

_He seems to be a normal and content little boy._

_But he isn't._

_He is different than other kids._

_He is highly intelligent and even though everybody thinks it is gift Logan knows, that his intelligence is going to effect every stage of his life._

_**Stage No.1: Being neglected**_

_Wish I had_

_somebody to love me_

_Wish I had_

_someone who cared_

_I hate being all alone_

Most parents think, that their children are the most beautiful and most smart children of all. That's how it is. They cheer at their children's first step, they cry on their children's first school day and they proudly put their children's first "A" onto the fridge.

That was the perfect picture of proud parents.

But there are also parents who don't value things like that anymore. Not, when something is missing. _Some one_.

Logan Keith Scott knew that too well. He was different than other kids. When he started pre-school his teachers noticed that he was above-average intelligent. Too smart to stay at pre-school for too long.

Logan started first class at the age of four and his parents seemed over the moon. That's what he thought. But when he caught his mother looking at pink baby clothes and bodies in a magazine one day he soon realized that he wasn't enough.

He always knew, that his mother always wanted a daughter and that she was so sure, that he would be a she when she was pregnant with him. But he wasn't. He knew that his mother wanted a little replica of her. A sweet, little girl whom she could put into cute dresses and all. A girl with long, brown hair, dimples and striking hazel eyes.

He knew that she always wanted a little angel. Something he clearly wasn't.

He was a boy after all.

Stella Ireen Scott was born on 14th April 2010 to her proud parents. Logan remembered the day just too well. The loving look on his parents face, the tears his mother shed. Did she cry on his birth? He didn't even know.

It wasn't like he didn't love his sister. He did. He knew that it wasn't her fault that everyone loved her and he knew that babies needed more attention and hoped that the feeling of being neglected was only temporary.

He thought wrong.

"Mommy look."

Logan had a huge smile on his face when he entered the living room, holding a white piece of paper in his hand. His mother was kneeling on the floor, clapping her hands at her daughter, who sat on the red carpet, holding onto the coffee table and struggling to pull herself up.

"Come on honey, you can do it", his mother cheered.

Logan sighed and tipped his mother on the shoulder.

"Mommy look. I got an "A" on my essay again."

"That is great buddy", his mother answered without even looking at him.

Logan nodded sadly and quietly left the living room to put his test on the diner table, hoping that at least his father would be proud of him. Logan passed the living room on his way to the stairs and looked at his mother, who had Stella on her hip and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Logan kept on going and went up to his room to play with his toys. It wasn't like his mother was going to do anything with him anytime soon.

Times where she would take him to the park ended a long time ago. His mother was Brooke Penelope Scott. A 28 year old, famous fashion designer, who was well-known all over the world and earned millions of dollars with her clothing line. He should've known that she wasn't the type to play with on play grounds, where children got dirty and all.

She was the fashion kind of girl who seemed to prefer spending time with her daughter and do all the girly things with her.

It was strange what thoughts could cross a 4-year olds mind. But that was the bad thing about being intelligent. He was able to figure things out. He knew what was going on around him. He knew or was at least convinced that his mother loved her daughter more than him.

He just _knew_ it.

Lucas Eugene Scott, his father, came home at six o' clock. Logan never left his room, because he couldn't stand the sight of mother and daughter anymore. He kind of knew, that this was selfish, but he missed the moments where his mother would hug and kiss him and tell him, that he was her favorite person. The only thing he wanted was for his sister to share. He didn't even want her all by himself. He wasn't that mean and knew that it was ridiculous to wanting his mother all by himself.

He could hear his father yell up the stairs, because dinner was ready. Logan sighed and slowly went down the stairs, pissed at the thought that he had to face another half an hour where his parents would coo at his sister and tell him over and over again that Stella was just so cute.

He couldn't do it anymore. Even his father rarely spent any time with him anymore. Either he was at work or spent time with Stella in her room or kissing his wife on the sofa in the living room. There wasn't room for him anymore.

That is what he thought anyway.

"Logan could you give your sister her spoon please?" Brooke asked her son.

Logan sighed and nodded his head, before handing his sister her blue, little spoon. He watched her playing with her mash and jumped back when she started throwing her food at him.

"What the-", Logan yelled and looked at his sister angrily.

"That was my favorite shirt", Logan whined and took the spoon out of his sisters chubby hand. Stella of course, started crying immediately.

"Logan", Brooke yelled and scooped her daughter up, kissing her little cheek softly.

"Don't be mean at your sister. She's only one."

"Yeah", Logan answered rolling his eyes.

"Logan. Stop it", Lucas said, pointing a finger at him.

Logan bit his lip angrily and started leaving the diner room.

"Where are you going mister?", Brooke yelled after him.

No answer.

He was beyond angry. He ran up the stairs and slammed his door. He slowly went up to his window and sat on the windowsill looking out.

He knew that he overreacted. His mother was right. His sister was only one and throwing food around was something babies were doing all the time, still…

He looked out the window and sighed when he watched a family of four who passed their house. The father was holding the daughter in his arms, the mother was kissing her son all over the face.

They were able to do it. They were able to share their love. Why couldn't his parents? Was it that difficult to love him, just because they had two children now?

He didn't get it.

He kind of hoped that his mother or father would come to his room, yelling at him, grounding him, anything.

But they never came.

Soooo! What do you think? **Please review**. And don't worry. There will be many Brucas moments later on and all the other's will be there too. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello you guys. Thank you sooo much for your wonderful reviews. I want to clear some things up though:**_

_**Brooke is not acting different. It's normal that parents focus more on new born babies in their first couple of months and it is nothing new that the older siblings are jealous. It's going to be better soon, I promise. :) **_

_**Children like Logan seem to get things wrong. Logan might be intelligent for his age but he is still a kid. Sure he thinks that mommy and daddy don't love him anymore, b/c they spend more time with his sister. But it is not true. **_

_**What I do want to show you with my story is how Logan reacts. How does he feel?**_

_**Believe me. Brooke and Lucas are good parents in here. They just have to open their eyes and see, that there is another child they have to take care of but like I said: Situations like that are not uncommon, so believe me. They are good parents. I just thought I could try something different than writing how "beautiful" and "perfect" this family is. A little drama isn't that bad, right? Anything else would be boring to me. That is the difference to other family fics and I hope you'll stay tuned.**_

_**Have fun with the next chapter and please keep reviewing. I saw that so many people read the first chapter. Don't be shy guys. ;D**_

Did he do something wrong? Didn't he deserve love because he wasn't interested in children's books and teletubbies and preferred to learn something about Astronomy or Einstein's theory of relativity?

He didn't know. He didn't understand and that was something he wasn't used to. Normally he did understand everything what was going on around him.

Why was the sun shining?

What was ebb and flow?

Semantics, chemical formulas….

Things like that were easy for him to understand. They made sense, they were logical.

But he didn't get why his own parents stopped paying attention to him all of the sudden.

Weren't all persons allowed to be loved? Did only special people deserve to be loved?

Did he have to do something now to be loved by his parents?

Wasn't the love parents shared with her children unconditional?

He sighed sadly and looked at his cousin Jamie who was playing basketball with his father, his uncle Nathan. He missed moments like that. Moments, where his daddy would hoist him up to his shoulders to reach the basketball hoop, moments where his dad would ruffle his blond hair and tell him, how proud he was to be his father.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?" Haley asked who was sitting right next to him, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"I'm fine", Logan answered with a tight smile on his lips and looked down at his other cousin, who peered up at him with big, brown eyes.

"She's really cute", Logan said and played with Nelly's hand.

"I know, I know and so is your sister. Remember when she was that small?"

Logan sighed. He couldn't hear it anymore.

"Sure."

"What's wrong Logan?"

"Why did my parents send me here to stay with you?"

"Your sister has her check-up at her doctor today, remember?"

Logan nodded.

"Why couldn't I go with them?"

"Well I think your parents thought you would get bored you know? Jamie was like that when we checked Nelly over the first time. All he did was whining."

Haley laughed.

"Do you think mom and dad still love me?"

Silence.

Haley looked at him confused, suprised even.

"Honey. Of course they do. Why do you even ask that?"

"They've been ignoring me for quiet some time now."

"Look Logan. I know that your parents spend much time with your sister at the moment but believe me. They love you as much as they love your sister ok?"

Logan bit his lip and looked down. He didn't believe her words.

"Want to know how your parents reacted, when you were born?"

Logan nodded.

"Well your father called your uncle Nate and me and asked us to come to the hospital, because your mom was in labor. He was a little frightened because you were one month early…do you know what labor means?"

Logan nodded.

"Yeah. My mom's water broke and she had her first contractions, so that means that I was on my way."

"Exactly", Haley laughed, while ruffling his dirty-blond hair with her free hand.

"Well, when your uncle and I arrived at the hospital you were already born and you know what? Your dad cried like a baby and your mother was covering your little pink face in kisses because you were so cute."

Logan smiled.

"Believe me buddy. You have the greatest parents of all. They love you more than anything. They will come around. I promise."

Logan nodded again and hoped deep down, that his aunt was right.

_Later this afternoon…_

"Hey B Davis." Peyton smiled and looked at her best friend of 15 years, who was playing with her daughter. Brooke looked up and shrieked before running to her and nearly knocking her over.

"P. Sawyer. Oh I missed you so much. How were your holidays? Please tell me everything, don't leave out a single bit", she said happily, glad that she had her best friend back.

"Well", Peyton started but was interrupted by Lucas who opened the door in that very moment with Logan in tow.

"Aunt Peyton", Logan cried and ran to his aunt, who was awaiting him with a brig grin on her face.

"Hey Firefly. I missed you. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. How about you? I really missed you, uncle Jack and Jenny."

"Well we missed you too buddy", Peyton laughed and stroked the boy's cheek lovingly.

"Peyton, do you want to stay for dinner tonight? Naley and the kids will be there too. I think it is about time, that we get together like old times, do we?"

"Sounds great", Peyton nodded in agreement and put Logan down, who grinned up at her.

"Yeah. Will Jenny will be here, too? She can swim in our pool you know? Jamie and I will show her how to do jumps into the pool", Logan said enthusiastically.

"Sure buddy. Sounds like fun. I'm sure Jenny can't wait to see you again."

Logan nodded and started to climb up the stairs without waiting for his parent's approval.

It was 7 o' clock now and everybody was having a good time. Haley and Brooke were gushing over their daughter's, Peyton was playing with Jenny and the boy's talked about the latest basketball game of the Tree Hill ravens, which Nathan and Luke still coached.

Logan and Jamie were jumping into the pool,laughing hysterically.

They all loved summer… the feel of itchy grass on the backs of the knees, the smell of gasoline and cut lawn, the sound of birds chirping and ice-cream trucks, the experience of shielding your yes from the sun, as the heron flies over your head, the sound of happy children playing in the back yard…

"Momma."

Haley smiled and looked down at her son, who was peering up at her with hopeful eyes.

"What is it honey?"

"Do you come into the swimming pool with me?"

"Uhm…"

"Plllleeeeeaaaase?"

Jamie looked at her with his beautiful, blue eyes that she couldn't resist. She felt her heart melt on the spot and nodded her head eagerly.

"Ok honey, I uhm…"

"Go. I will take care of Nelly", Lucas said who was now standing beside her, both his arms stretched out.

"Thank you Luke", Haley laughed and placed the baby into his arms, before taking her son's hand and running to the pool. She didn't even bother to take her cloths off or anything, but jumped right into the pool with Jamie in her arms, who was squealing in delight.

Everyone started to laugh.

Logan, who said on the edge of the pool smiled slightly and looked at his parents, who both had a child in their arms and seemed to be far away.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, before he stood up, went a few steps back and started for the pool. He gasped, when he lost his balance and fell on his knees first, before falling into the water.

Haley who was playing with her son stopped and swam over to Logan, who had a pained look on his face. A trail of blood swam in the water and frightened the little boy to no end.

"Logan. What happened?"

"I slipped", he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lip and looked over to his parents who were still sitting on their spot, laughing at Nate who was making funny faces at his daughter. Non of them noticed what happened.

"I want mommy", Logan whispered and Haley nodded. She called out for Jake who was standing near the pool and asked him to take Logan from her. Both Jamie and Haley stepped out of the water as well and followed Jake.

Peyton was in the house now to find the first ate-kid with Jenny.

"Brooke, Lucas. Logan slipped when he tried to jump into the water."

Brooke looked up from her baby and gasped, when she saw the two trails of blood which ran down her son's knees.

"Logan. I always told you to be careful." She placed her daughter beside her and stood up to take a better look at her son's injury.

"Honey, you really should know better than this." Brooke shook her head and looked up, when she saw Peyton who carried the first ate-kid over to her.

"Thanks", Brooke mumbled and soon fixed her son's wounds. Lucas stood behind his son and stroked his hair, something he hadn't done in ages.

´Maybe I should get injured more often? ´, Logan thought.

"Please be careful next time, ok buddy?"

Logan bit his lip and nodded, sniffling when his mother helped him to stand up. She was about to sit back down, when he called for her again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes buddy?" She smiled at him.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

Brooke was about to answer him, when her daughter started crying. Brooke immediately took her daughter into her arms and shushed her, trying to calm her down.

"Uhm…" Brooke started but was interrupted by Logan, who had big crocodile tears running down his cheeks by now.

"You see Aunt Haley", he screamed and looked at Haley while pointing his little finger at his mother at the same time.

"She does NOT love me anymore."

Logan ran inside.

_**Please tell me what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody.:) Thank you for your wonderful reviews!I can't describe in words how lucky I am. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I hope it was worth the waiting.**

**I can assure everyone out there who is a HUGE Brucas-Fan...just like me, that there are going to be many many scenes between Brooke and Lucas, romantic scenes of course.:)**

**But to let that happen they first have to deal with their son. My story won't stay like this forever. Angsty and all ya know?;)**

**Patience please, patience.:)**

**we go!Please review.**

**Stage 2: Dealing with being a failure**

She felt it approaching the day she found out she was pregnant with her first child...

...the thought of being a failure.

She'd been scared...scared to hurt her child like she had been hurt by her own parents, who didn't give a shit about her,didn't care for her,didn't love her.

She'd been scared that her child wouldn't know that it was loved uncondionally.

When she first held her son in her arms she felt something she'd never felt before.

Happiness.

Love.

She'd cried so hard and promised him that she would always be there for him,caring for him and the very moment, where she stroked her son's soft cheek, she whispered something into his ear: "Mama will always love you."

That was her promise, before Logan first opened his beautiful,blue eyes.

It seemed like it hid inside of her for a long time, waiting for the right moment to approach out of the darkness...

...the feeling of being a failure.

She kind of knew, that it was always there. It seemed like it was as small as the light of a fire fly at first, a silent threat, which wasn't heard or felt by anybody.

But now, in this very moment Brooke knew, that it had grown in its magnificence. Her heart beat against her chest and she silently prayed that it was only a nightmare and she would wake up soon.

No. Her son hadn't just told her, that he felt unloved by her.

She felt like her life had been nothing but a great paradox leading to this very moment in time, where she had to hear, that her son, her own child, felt unloved.

The greatest fear, which had been chasing her for years finally caught her and it killed her right there.

The big blue eyes swimming in tears.

The hurt expression.

The disappointment he surely felt.

She couldn't take it.

Her son felt unloved?

Brooke sobbed. Tears were streaming down her face and she shook her head again and again.

"I'm a horrible mother. I am, yeah..." She started laughing crazily, while she continued shaking her head.

"I always knew...I..."

She could hear , Haley, Peyton, Jake and Lucas...everyone was talking to her.

"_You are a wondeful mother."_

"_It isn't your fault."_

"_Please don't blame yourself."_

Words. They were just words and they didn't mean anything to her, because she knew it better.

All the voices...why couln't they just stop talking? Her heart.

She-

"Well, that was some sort of movie drama"

Everyone turned around.

"Rachel."

The red-head nodded and smirked at them.

"How long were you standing there?", asked Nathan.

"Well long enough I think."

She walked over to Brooke and bent down to look into the brunettes eyes.

"Listen to me Brooke..."

Brooke opened her eyes. Was someone talking to her? She wasn't so sure.

"You know I was always honest with you and I won't change that even if I know how upset you are at the moment."

Did she want to hear it? Did she want to hear, what she did wrong?

"Why?", Brooke whispered all of the sudden.

"Why does he feel unloved?"

Yeah. She wanted to know everything. She wanted every word coming from Rachels mouth to tore her apart, destroy her.

That was what she wanted. That was what she deserved.

"You always wanted a little girl and I know that...we all know that. But that doesn't mean that you can let your other child down Brooke."

_There it was. The first knife which shattered a piece of her heart._

"Do you have any idea how often Logan had asked me, when his mommy would play with him again Brooke?"

_Another knife which was rammed into her heart_.

"I always knew that you would be a great mum...and you are...to your daughter...not your son. You neglected him Brooke. Both you and Lucas did."

She nodded.

"Do you know what's even worse? It is going to be very hard for the both of you to ever earn his trust back, because he will think that every attempt to win him back results from the guilt you are feeling but not because you want it, because otherwise you would've realized yourself what you did to your son."

"Rachel stop", Lucas hissed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"No Luke. I've been always the one who opened her eyes and brought her back to reality. Brooke has to learn it the hard way and so do you. What were you thinking Lucas?" Lucas was taken aback and locked down at the floor, tears shimmering in his eyes. He knew that Rachel was right. He knew that they've failed. That he's failed... as a father.

Rachel turned to Brooke again, whos eyes were wide. She had a smile on her face and her head was shaking from side to side again.

"I don't know if you will ever be able to win him back Brooke."

_There it was. Her heart was shattered completely_.

She broke down. Her daughter forgotten. Her husband forgotten. Her friends forgotten.

She was falling apart.

Lucas,too. But he didn't show it. He couldn't because he wanted, no had to be there for his wife now, who wasn't able to control herself anymore, who wasn't able to think straight anymore, who wasn't able to stop crying and blaming herself for everything.

Brooke closed her eyes.

She could hear Lucas, who was trying to calm her down. She could feel his hands, which stroked her back. She could feel his breath against her ear. She could feel the tears which smeered her cheeks, when he pressed his face against hers.

They both had to face the fact that they hurt their son deeply.

Where was it? Where was the voice which told them what was the right thing all of the sudden?

Where was-

"You rather should go see him, than sitting here and cry", Rachel said.

"I can't." Brooke said.

"WHY the hell not?BROOKE!" Rachel had enough. She bent down and slapped Brooke hard in the face.

"You're doing again Brooke. You let him down."

Brooke looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your son just ran inside crying, because he thinks you don't love him. You should've followed him immediately. You should've told him right away that he is wrong. What the hell are you still doing here? Both of you?"

Rachel looked at Brooke and Lucas.

"Rachel. I think it is not easy to handle when your own child thinks that it feels unloved. How can you blame them for being shocked and hurt?", Haley asked.

"So what? It is their fault that Logan feels that way."

Rachel was furious by now.

"It doesn't fucking matter how they are feeling right now. It is important how Logan is feeling. And the fact that his parents didn't follow him to prove him wrong,will make everything even worse."

Brooke wanted to go. She wanted it so badly, because she couldn't bear the thought of his son feeling unloved.

"Brooke."

Rachel bent down again and looked at her best friend with pleading eyes.

"I know that you are hurting right now and I know the only reason that prevents you from going is that you couldn't handle being rejected by him."

Brooke stared at her.

"Please go. You can continue feeling guilty later on. He needs you now more than ever."

Were it seconds?

Or yet minutes or hours?

She didn't know how long it took her to stand up and shove everyone, including Lucas, away from her to ran inside talking to her son.

'He thinks I don't love him...'

"_Mommy? Can we go play outside today?"_

"_Brooke honey. I already told you that I have a lot of work to do. I can't go playing outside with you. I bought you a new doll. Go play with it._

"_But mommy..."_

"_No but's Brooke."_

"_Do you even love me mommy?"_

"_..."_

She stood in front of Logans bedroom and stared at the white wooden door before her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy, her chest hurt from all the pain she felt.

"Logan..."

Silence.

"Logan baby..."

Nothing.

Brooke closed her eyes. She tried to turn the door knob again, but it didn't work. The door was closed.

She was sobbing hard now.

"Logan please. Mommy is so sorry."

She fell to her knees and scooted closer to the door. She pressed her face against the door while her tears continued to fall.

"Mommy is so sorry...she is so very sorry."

She pressed her face harder against the door. She could feel the pain.

She knocked lightly at the door...over and over again.

"Brooke...Brooke. I have the key. We will open the door, ok honey?"

Where did Lucas come from all of the sudden?She wanted to be in there now...with her son...

Lucas was crying by now. Downstairs, they had held each other, comforted each other, helped each other.

But now they had to fix this.

Lucas knew that it was serious. His son was different. He was smart for his age, too smart. He could distinguish between being neglected and being unloved. When his son was feeling _unloved_, Lucas could be sure, that he meant it.

Logans young, childish mind worked different...

It wasn't about toys his sister had, which he hadn't. It wasn't about hugs and kisses which his sister had more of than him.

No.

It was the feeling of being useless and not good enough. It hurt that he had to prove himself to earn a little bit of their attention.

Suddenly everything started to make sense.

Lucas helped Brooke stand up, who could barely stand by herself and put the key into the lock. Then he took his wifes hand and started to turn the door knob. He could feel the pressure as Brooke squeezed his hand, he could hear the shallow breathes coming from Brooke's mouth, he could feel his heart beating in his chest painfully.

He opened the door.

An empty bed and a wide open window were the only things to greet them. Brooke fell to the carpet, distraught and broken. The white curtains, like veils of sadness, drifted in the summer wind, catching Brookes and Lucas cries and stealing them into the night sky.

She wanted to be different. She swore if she ever had children, that she would never hurt them like she had been hurt by her own mother.

She swore to always love him and be there for him.

But she was too late. They were too late.

The one thing she and Lucas had wished would never befall their family had found its dark way into their lives.

The feeling of being a failure.

Their son was gone...gone with the feeling of being unloved.

**What do you think?Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey .I didn't know that so many people read my story...^^**

**Thank you for all who defended me and thanks for those who were just being honest.**

**Thank you thank you thank you to all of you.;)**

**Here we go again....**

Brooke hadn't been able to move when they had entered their sons room which had been so void of any living. She could barely remember the strong arms, which had hugged her from the side, she could barely remember the soothing words Lucas had whispered into her ear...all she could remember too well was the pain that had concussed her broken heart and still did.

Her son was gone.

Open window. White, flying curtains, silence.

Those pictures flew through her mind like a movie which was put on repeat.

Now she was sitting in the kitchen with Haley,Rachel and Peyton, while the boys had left to find Logan.

"We have to find him, we just have to."

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. It destroyed her, that her little boy was running around somewhere.

"Brooke, relax. I'm sure they are going to find him soon", Peyton tried to calm her friend down. She felt bad for Brooke. She herself couldn't even imagine how it was to not have your child around sound and safe. She couldn't imagine the pain and guilt Brooke had to feel in that very moment where everything seemed so wrong.

Brooke deserved better than this. She had to go through so much in her life and never did anything wrong. Who wanted to blame her out there?Had she been that bad of a person, that she deserved something like this?

Yeah, she did neglect her son, just like Lucas did, but they didn't do it on purpose. They thought he would be fine. They thought that he could busy himself,since he was such an intelligent,little boy. But, over the fact that he had the intelligence of an adult, they had forgotten, that he was still a four year old who needed his parents, even if he was able to read for himself and didn't need anyone to read him a story,even if he was capable of dressing himself alone, because he was able to decide for himself what he wanted.

Brooke and Lucas were great parents.

Peyton was so sure about it, as she looked at her broken friend that she had known for years. Someone who'd always put the hapiness of others first, someone who'd never shown that she felt bad at times aswell and wasn't the cheery person all the time.

Peyton knew for sure, that Brooke was a good person and therefore a good mother.

"I never wanted this to happen."

Haley, Rachel and Peyton looked at her, all thinking of a way to calm their friend down, but none of them knew what to do. They'd never seen Brooke like this. She'd always been so strong.

Haley thought back and remembered the day where she found out she was pregnant herself. Brooke had given birth to her baby two weeks ago and Haley had really looked up to her, because Brooke was so strong. It had amazed her that those two people, Brooke and Lucas, who still had been kids themselves decided to keep the baby. They were still in high school and weren't sure what to do with their futures but decided to care for another human being anyway. Haley had been and still was faszinated by that.

In that very moment, where she found out that she was pregnant, Haley hoped, that she would be just as strong as Brooke had always been.

Strong, kind-hearted and smart.

Yeah. Brooke always had been more than the brainless, slut cheerleader.

´_Brooke Davis´_

Rachel could remember the day all too well where she saw Brooke the first time. She had worn a devil-costume and was dancing with Lucas at the party at TRIC. The first impression: That was a he!! of a girl.

She didn't even know why she'd decided to make Brooke's life a living hell anyway, but that is how she was. She never thought before she acted. She just did, what her mind told her. Friendships and serious relationships with boys weren't things she had been interested in. Beautiful and tough girls were rivals to her and boys who had tried to have a real relationship with her hadn't mattered.

Not until she met Brooke.

Rachel had been to many high schools in her life and yet, she'd always managed to flunk out from all of them. And when she first stood in the crowded corridor of Tree Hill High she had given herself at most 2 months until she would have to change school again.

However, life went a different way this time. She'd messed around with peoples lives, flirted with other girls boyfriends and husbands, put herself and another human being into life danger and still...one person had been there for her.

Brooke.

When she was in the hospital Brooke had always visited her and the day where Rachel had asked Brooke to stay with her had been the start of their very special friendship.

They couldn't help it.

They called the other one "whore", "slut" and "bitch", they still messed around with the other ones life, but it seemed that they couldn't help but like each other.

Brooke Davis had changed her...for the better.

And now Rachel was sitting here beside her friend, whom she didn't recognize anymore.

Not willing, not strong, but broken.

"Where the he!! are Lucas,Jake and Nathan?I want my son back now."

Everybody jumped when Brooke spoke up, who had been almost hollering.

Brooke was shaking and couldn't think straight. Even if she didn't know how to face her son once he was back, she wanted him there more than anything. She wanted everything back to normal. She wanted to take her baby to the play ground again and she wanted to laugh with him, hug him, kiss him.

She wanted to treat her son like a child again.

She--

_Wahhh Wahhh Wahhh_

"Should I-", Haley started but was interrupted by Brooke who forced herself up.

"No I will go looking for her. I don't want another child to hate me", she said in a bitter tone.

"Brooke, Logan doesn't hate you."

Brooke just smiled sadly and started for the stairs.

A small light attached to the crib lit up the otherwise dark room. Cuddly toys were sitting in their shelfs and many other toys were lying on the floor.

It was a typical child's room.

Brooke looked around and slowly went to the crib, where Stella was lying in.

She was beautiful.

Brooke slowly picked her daughter up and cradled her carefully. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. She once again felt horrible. Her son was running around out there and she was hugging her daughter here.

Her family wasn't complete.

_She_ wasn't complete.

It felt like everything she did was wrong.

She felt like everything she wished for wasn't meant to be.

She hugged her daughter close to her and let the tears fall freely, before she left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Someone couldn't sleep huh?", Peyton smiled.

Brooke nodded while she rubbed her eyes and looked at her daughter again.

"Thanks for letting the kids stay here for the night", Haley said.

Brooke nodded again.

She couldn't talk now, he!! she didn't even want to. All she wanted was her son back. All she wanted was to show him, that he was wrong. All she wanted was for her son to trust her again, because she knew for sure, that he wouldn't trust her words...regardless of how often she would say that she loved him...that everybody loved him.

Normal kids would forget about it but he wouldn't, because he knew, that his parents made a mistake.

It was silent now. The baby stopped crying and the girls stopped talking. Everybodys heads snapped up the minute where keys could be heard.

"Brooke?"

Brooke ran into the main hall and gasped when she saw Luke with little Logan in his arms, who was fast asleep.

Nathan and Jake smiled at her and so did Lucas.

Brooke passed little Stella to Haley and ran over to her son and husband. She burried her face into her sons hair and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Everything would be fine now...right?

**Soooo!Can't wait to read what you think.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello there guys. I know...I know long time no see. Believe me I'm sooo sorry. I really hope some of you are still interested in reading this.:)**_

_**Oh, by the way. I wanted to clear a few things though. I got a review where someone complained about the fact, that I would go around asking other authors to stop writing all this daughter stuff.**_

_**First of: This person is right. I do ask authors to write something different than letting Brooke or Lucas have a daughter. And ya know why? It is boring to read and there are enough people who agree. Even the authors agree with me, because it is true. I once loved to read things like that, but as a reader you are sick and tired after a time and you want to read something different. I don't force anyone to do it. I just want to help. People rather read something completely different, than the same over and over again. Not everyone, but some do. **_

_**It is up to them if they agree on this and want to write something different or not. If not, so what? I have to live with it and I have no problem to do so. It is just some advice I want to give, because... well there are authors who don't write anything else than those daughter fics and I think it is boring. And when I think it is boring I let the author know that I think it is boring. I have the write to let them know.**_

_**I don't have anything against daughters or something and if there is a special story-plot I read it no matter what, but all this fluffy stuff with "Daddy's angel" and "Mommy's perfect girl"...I don't know...And don't get me wrong. There are a lot of this "daughter-stories" I didn't read, because if I read the summary and it tells me, that it is a "daughter-fic" I of course don't read it. But in most cases there isn't a hint in the summary that says that there would be a daughter, especially when you read a really long one and so I just notice it later on. Noooot my fault here.**_

_**:)**_

_**I really hope I could make it clear to you, because I think some of you really know what I think of those fics. It is just my opinion.**_

_**Oh sometimes I notice that some words are missing when I upload a chapter and it is very strange, because when I look up my document on the net book there is nothing wrong. If someone of you knows what could cause this, please let me know.**_

_**My english skills are not very good, soooo.:)**_

She looked at her sleeping son and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to face him, didn't know what she was going to say the moment he would wake up.

She reached out and stroked Logan's soft cheek and jumped up a little when she noticed, that he steered lightly in his sleep before turning around. Now she didn't look at his cherubic face anymore, but at his back.

Brooke sighed.

It seemed that the little boy even refused in his sleep to have anything to do with her, even if it sounded completely ridiculous.

"How is he?"

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas, who was standing in the door way with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"Well, he is asleep", she answered tight and turned around to once again look at her son, who was just in progress to turn around again.

Lucas walked up to his wife and kneeled down next to her, slowly stroking her thigh.

"Everything will be fine Brooke, I promise."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Promise anything."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hear it Lucas. It is my fault that Logan feels like this. He feels unloved. I didn't treat him like a child, but like an adult...." Tears were streaming down Brooke's cheeks and she angrily tried to wipe them away, but they continued falling.

She was hurting...and she knew it was her own fault. Children should be a blessing and parents should be grateful to have them. She always wanted to be a mother, even though she was scared shitless the day she found out she was pregnant...but she wanted it...maybe not at this young age. She'd been so young, but she knew from the moment she laid eyes on her beautiful son, that she did the right thing in having him.

She'd been so happy. As soon as her son had begun to walk she had taken him to the play ground. She'd spent so much time there just to see her son playing happily.

What happened? What the hell happened?

"I'm scared Luke. What if I will never be able to earn his trust back? I couldn't live with that Luke, I just couldn't."

Lucas bit his lip and hugged his wife close to her.

"Honey. I didn't treat him right either...I-"

"But at least you still spent time with him", Brooke interrupted him angrily.

"You didn't let him down like I did Luke."

Tears.

More tears.

They burned like fire, but she thought that she deserved this.

"He will come around honey. I'm sure he will."

Luke refused to use the word "Promise" since he knew Brooke hated that word now.

Promises.

Promises were too hard to keep but still many people used them to try and make it all better. But Brooke knew it wouldn't get better...not if her son wasn't ready to forgive her. How long would it take? How long would Brooke be able to take it?

She wanted her little boy back and she still hated herself for letting him down. She had two children and that meant that she had to share her love. Everyone was able to do it. Haley could do it; Peyton would be able to do it...all but her self. And coming to this realization hurt like hell.

"Brooke...?"

She looked at her husband, who nodded his head into the direction of their son, who was slowly waking up.

Brooke swallowed hard and looked into Logan's bright, beautiful eyes. She smiled. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

But the smile slowly faded when she realized, that her son looked away now. Brooke could feel the tears streaming down her face again. She couldn't take it anymore.

Lucas, who sensed that Brooke's hand was shaking slowly took it in his hand and squeezed it lightly, before starting to speak up.

"Hey buddy."

Logan slowly turned around and looked at his father. Luke felt horrible.

"How are you?"

Logan continued looking at his father while blinking his eyes. He didn't say anything but waited to see what his father was going to say.

"You scared your mom and me to death you know? You can't run away like this."

It didn't sound mean, but scared and Luke hoped that Logan had noticed.

"It surprises me that you noticed anyway", the little boy said before sitting up in his bed to look at his parents.

Brooke, who wasn't able to look at her son, still cried like no other, trying to figure out what to say, because she HAD to say something, even though all she would say was that she was sorry...and that she loved him more than anything.

But would he believe her? Would it be enough? She doubted it.

"Logan, that isn't true", Luke said and reached out to stroke his son's soft little head. It nearly broke his heart when he felt his son jumping up at his father's touch. Of course...he wasn't used to it anymore...

"We love you baby. We really do and believe me we are so sorry that we neglected you", Brooke spoke up now.

Logan looked at his mother.

"I'm so sorry, you have to believe me." Tears....those tears wouldn't stop and they hurt, they really did.

Luke placed a kiss on Brooke's temple and sighed when he realized that she was slowly falling apart. He needed to comfort her, because he knew that she wouldn't be able to go through this alone.

"Why did you run to grandma Karen? Did you want to run away?"

Lucas had to know.

"Yes", the boy nodded.

"Logan..."

"I didn't want to go to grandma, I didn't know where to go so I just walked around a bit, but then I got scared and went to granny."

The little boy looked down.

"I wanted to go through the window but well it didn't work"

"You left it open buddy..."

"Oh", he whispered.

Brooke looked at her son. She desperately wanted to hug him...

"Why did you lock up the door honey?"

Logan looked at his mother, before looking down at his hands again, which rested on his lap.

Silence.

"Logan..." Luke began.

"It is my room", Logan replied quietly.

Brooke and Lucas didn't understand and looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want _her_ to have it."

"Who?"

"Stella."

Brooke bit her lip and looked away. She didn't know what to do. Her son was scared that once he was gone his parents would clear his stuff out to let Stella have a bigger room?

How far had this gotten?

Lucas looked at his son in shock. Tears welled up in his eyes but he managed to not let them spill.

Brooke stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, before slipping in and grabbing her son to hug him tight and placing a kiss on his soft cheek. She knew there was a huge chance that he would push her away and she knew it would kill her, but she needed to do it. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and taking in his scent.

But Logan didn't move. He turned around to look at his mother, who had her head buried in her son's shoulder crying like no other.

Logan stroked his mother's head and smiled a little when she looked up at him. She whimpered and once again said how sorry she was before placing a long, smacking kiss on her baby's chubby cheek.

Luke looked at his wife and it broke his heart. His cheery wife didn't exist anymore and he wasn't so sure if she would ever come back.

All he could hear was her saying sorry over and over again.

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

How often would she have to say it to get her son back? Would it ever be enough?

Luke stood up as well and smiled when he saw his son scoot over a bit, before lying down beside him. Lucas embraced his son and could feel his heart swell with love when he felt his son snuggling up to him.

All of them knew that it would take a long time until everything would be back to normal, but Brooke and Lucas would risk it. It was just the question if their son was willing enough to do it as well....

**Dun Dun! I know I'm not a good writer, but I really tried my best. Sorry if there should be some missing words, but like I said...it has to have something to do with this web side, because everything is fine in my document.:) Please read and review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi there guys. Sorry for the delay, but I just had some sort of writer's block, especially because some of you still think this story doesn't make sense, even if I don't know why?!I think you are used to the "normal" and "fluffy" stuff and since my story-plot is rather rare it might sound odd at times, but still...there is nothing "unrealistic" about it.I don't know the name of the anonymous reader anymore,but I wanted to say something: I really appreciate every comment I get,but to say this story makes no sense without being able to give me any reasons is poor...soooo I don't really care what you think.;)_**

**_Sorry for my tipos.I know there might be some mistakes but I try my best there._**

**_Here is the next chapter.I hope you like it._**

* * *

_**Stage 2: Why are you so different?**_

"He didn't talk much today", Brooke said as she watched her son playing with his toys. He was lying on the floor and made crushing noises, while he played with two of his toy cars.

"Well he didn't talk much at all since the day he'd run away." Lucas sighed and rubbed Brooke's back. He knew that she still felt horrible for what'd happened 4 days ago and he knew that it would take some time until she was finally able to forgive herself, but he also knew that they would make it...together...someday. They had to.

_Wahhhhh Wahhhhh_

"I will go get her", Lucas said. He placed a tender kiss on Brooke's forhead and rushed to his daughter's nusery. Brooke turned around again and continued looking at her son. She still felt uncomfortable around him, because she didn't know how to face him. She knew that it would take some time until he would be able to trust her again, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. She wanted to be able to take him into her arms without him trying to get away. She wanted to play with him on the playgrounds, since it had always been her favorite noise to hear him squealing in delight when they sat in the sand playing together. She missed those moments.

As she was standing there, watching her son play, she knew she had to face him some time. They were alone now and the urge to go to him and kiss and hug him was so intense, that she was finally able to go to him. It was poor enough that a mother was afraid of his son, but still...

_I have to try...._

"Hey buddy." Brooke stepped further into the room and bent down to her knees. She swallowed when two piercing blue eyes stared up at her and all the strength she'd felt minutes ago seemed to disappear. She feared his reaction.

"Hi", he whispered and continued playing with his toy cars. Somewhere deep inside he knew that it was very hard for his mom and he also knew, that his mother was sorry but he was too afraid that as soon as they got closer again she would start to neglect him once more.

"Do you wanna play with me mommy?"

This reaction however suprised Brooke. She expected him to ignore her, but he once more suprised her...like he'd suprised her 4 days ago, when he'd laid in her arms.

Brooke smiled lovingly and just nodded. "Sure sweety." She was so relieved.

Logan nodded eagerly and handed her a toy car and both began to laugh when he crashed his car into hers and felt tears brimming in her eyes when she heard her son giggling. He tried and she was so grateful for that.

"Wow...Brooke Davis playing with toy cars. Where is the camera?" Brooke looked up and smiled at her husband who stood in the doorframe cradling their daughter carefully.

"Give it a rest", Brooke answered and blushed slightly.

Lucas laughed and stepped further into the room. He slowly sat down on the floor beside Brooke and placed a kiss on her cheek, while Brooke stroked her daughter's forehead gently before focusing on her son again, who watched his mother intensly.

Brooke bit her lip, before she held her arms out to Logan: "Come here."

Logan looked at his mother and then to his father, thinking about what to do. He then looked back at his mother before slowly crawling into her lap. Brooke felt a lone tear running down her cheek, when she breathed in her son's baby scent. She kissed his cheek tenderly and held him close to her chest, while rocking back and forth.

They were slowly starting to heal...

* * *

Logan looked around the playground and watched children running around. Some were screaming and chasing each other, others were playing in silence. He didn't know where he belonged. He liked to play soccor, but he never got a chance to play with the other kids, because they thought he was weird...

**_Flashback..._**

_"What`s your name?"_

_"My name is Logan Scott. What is your's?"_

_"My name is Michael Downford. Do you wanna play with me?"_

_"Sure", Logan nodded and followed the blonde boy into the classroom where other kids were playing. He watched as the children looked into a book, pointing at the pictures in it._

_"Those pictures are cute", a little girl giggled while she pointed at a cat, who was drinking it's milk._

_"Yeah", another girl agreed and turned the page. _

_"I don't know what the words mean", a little boy whined._

_"I can say the first 5 letters of the alphabet", Michael stated proudly._

_"I can read it for you if you want." The children turned to Logan with astonished looks on their faces._

_"You can read?"_

_Logan nodded and took the book from them, before he studied the page before him. Then he started reading to them._

_"Thank you Logan", a little girl, named Valery chirped happily._

_"Not a problem", Logan replied sweetly._

_"Do you like to colour?", Michael asked._

_"No. I'm not really good at it. I rather watch TV."_

_"Oh I love to watch TV,too. I love to watch Disney...and you?",Valery screeched._

_"Uhm well I love to watch the discovery channel."_

_"What is that?", Michael asked with a confused look on his face._

_"Well there are documentaries about famous scientists or natural disasters. Last week there was a documentary about the plane crash of the famous concorde aircraft on the July 25th 2000. They were finally able to find out what caused this tragedy", Logan replied eagerly._

_The children however looked at him with a questioning look on their faces._

_"I guess", one of the children replied and turned around to play with his dinasour._

**_End of Flashback..._**

Logan sighed and continued watching the other children play. He so wanted to play with them, but he couldn't. It was very hard for him to make friends. They had other interests than him. He wasn't a big fan of Spongebob or Donald Duck and he loved to read while the others rather stared at the colourful pictures in the books.

The only thing he had in common with them was the love for any kinds of sports like volleyball or softball, but they never asked him if he wanted to play with them. It'd started when Logan had moved up a class, because they didn't understand why they weren't able to go with him. They didn't understand that Logan was too smart for them.

...and when children didn't understand something they either asked why or just ignored it. In Logan's case they chose the latter.

"Hey ", Brooke yelled and closed the door, looking around frantically.

"Hey , what's up?"

"Hey. Am I not allowed to visit my best friend in the whole wide world?"

Peyton laughed and shoke her head. She knew, that Brooke was up to something.

"What do you want Brooke?"

"Why do you think that I want something?", Brooke asked innocently.

"Brooke..."

"Ok,ok...I wanted to ask if you could watch Stella for a few hours?Lucas has basketball practise today and I would love to spent some time with Logan..."

"Sure,not a problem", Peyton smiled. She was happy that her best friend finally started to get along better with her son again. Brooke Davis deserved to be happy.

"Thank you ...come here." Peyton and Brooke hugged each other.

"Are you scared?", Peyton asked when they let go off each other.

"Kind of...", Brooke said, biting her lip.

"I really want to spent time with him, but it is still hard but he already did some things which suprised me though...he let me kiss and hug him yesterday...when he was sitting in my lap I felt so relieved and happy,but still...his mood changes everyday you know? I couldn't take it, if he rejected me.I just want everything back to normal again..."

" He will be fine, I promise."

Brooke smiled and looked at her best friend. P. Sawyer always found a way to make her feel better.

"Good. I have to go. I will pick Logan up from school now. I think I will be here in 30 minutes,ok?"

"Sure", Peyton smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you again." Brooke placed a kiss on her best friend's cheek and hurried out the door.

Logan was standing in front of the school and watched children running to their parents. Some of them were running together, while they giggled at each other. There were small groups of children everywhere...he however, was all alone and it made him sad. He knew that he was smarter than other kids, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to play with them,but it seemed that those kids didn't want anything to do with him.

"Hey honey." Logan smiled lightly and looked up at his mother, who was smiling down at him.

"Hi", he responded and walked over to her.

"Come here." Brooke reached out a hand and Logan took and walked to Brooke's car together. She picked her son up and buckled him into his car seat. She leaned over and kissed Logan's cheek. She wasn't too afraid to do it anymore.

"How was your day buddy?"

"Ok I guess", Logan mumbled and looked out of the window.

Brooke swallowed.

"What's wrong baby?"

Logan didn't reply, but continued looking out of the window.

Brooke sighed.

After dropping Stella of at Peyton's Brooke took her son to the playground. She decided that her high heels weren't the right shoes to wear and changed into some comfortable sneeker's.

"Are you ready for the playground?", Brooke asked her son eagerly.

"We are going to the playground?", Logan asked exitedly.

Brooke nodded her head and scooped her son into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go."

"Yay."

"Logan please be careful", Brooke called out to her son, who was climbing up the monkey bars with a chicken sandwich clutched in his tiny watched him fearfully. She hadn't been here for a while and therefore wasn't used to see him climbing that high.

Logan tried to climb up to the top and squealed in delight when he reached it. He looked over to his mother and waved at her.

"Look momma."

Brooke looked at her son with a big smile on her face.

"You did great honey. You got so high,but please be careful,ok?"

Logan nodded and looked down, when he saw another child climbing up the monkey bars. It was Michael.

"Hello Michael", Logan greeted him. The boy looked up at him and didn't answer but continued climbing up the stairs. Logan looked down again and saw some other children, who looked up at them in awe.

Logan decided to ignore Michael and tried to sit down on the bars carefully. He didn't notice Michael who reached the top and ignored the fact that he stood behind him now.

Brooke, who watched her son sitting down smiled and looked at her watch. They had been here for over an hour and decided to ask Logan if he wanted to built a sand castle with her.

She didn't know how it happened, she didn't know when it happened but her heart stopped beating as she watched Michael pushing her son, who cried out and fell off the monkey bars.

Logan hid the hard floor with a loug _Thud_ and Brooke ran to her son, who was lying on the floor unconsious.

"NO", she screamed while tears were running down her face...

* * *

**_.:) I would love to know what you thought, so please review.:) Thank you for those who reviewed the last continue.:D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke POV_

_I sigh and look at my son who is sitting on the floor playing with his toys. It seems like he isn't really there but in a world where no one else is allowed to be. I would do anything to be part of this world but I know, that it will take a long time for us to be a part of his world again..._

_It is hard. Very hard. I mean...There are days where he would be running around the house, playing,laughing,talking. There are moments where he would lie in my or Lucas's arms for hours deep snuggled into our chests and there were moments where I would hear little footsteps in the middle of the night and a warm body curled up beside me seconds later. Moments, where he would snuggle up to me in our bed, because he was afraid of being alone._

_Moments that are too rare._

_And there are days where he wouldn't talk at all and would go straight into his room without talking to either of us._

_I knew that it would be difficult. I knew that it would take some time until he would be able to trust us again and I sure as he! knew that it was very hard for him to open up. Both Lucas and I knew that we had hurt him badly. God he was 4 years old and doubted our love for him. How terrible is that?_

_It always breaks my heart when I'm thinking about it. On days like that I'm not able to do anything. I can't get any work done, because he would sit on the sofa in my store colouring and wouldn't even talk to me or even look at me. How am I supposed to get anything done? Those are days where I would rather stay in bed all day, crying._

_It is very heartbreaking when you are not able to hug and kiss your own child whenever you want to, because he doesn't trust you. It kills me to know that he ever doubted the love both Lucas and I feel for him._

_Lucas and I talk about it often. We lie on the sofa for hours talking, crying,arguing. I know that the relationship between us changed a lot these past days. We both try to built up the relationship to our son and neglect the one between us, because we think it is worth it. Sex?I don't know when we slept together the last time. _

_1 week?two,three...?_

_I don't know and even if it sounds kind of cruel...at the moment I don't really care. Our children need us more now...Logan needs us. It is hard enough to be there for both children. Sometimes I really ask myself how other parents are able to handle it with three or four kids. I think it is different from us. They probably don't have children who feel unloved by his parents. I'm always scared that Logan feels left out when I spent too much time with Stella...but I know that she is still a baby and needs her parents just as much as Logan does, but it is very hard. There is this feeling hidden in the back of my head that says "Watch out. Don't forget about him" and then I run to his room to check on him._

_It is like you are captured in a vicious circle without being able to escape and I want it to end every single day. I want everything back to normal. I want to be there for my family without neglecting anyone and without feeling guilty. I might be there for my children now but what about Lucas? Sometimes I look into his eyes and I can see the sadness and the craving to be with me again. Even though it breaks my heart I often turn around and walk away, because I'm not able to handle it._

_What the he! happened?What did we do wrong to deserve this?I know it is our fault, but we all try to make it better but it seems like we're getting nothing in return. It seems like all we are working on is for nothing, because it doesn't really get any better. There are days which are good, days where Logan acts normal and where it seems like he feels better but those moments are too rare and not enough for any of us..._

_I want us to heal completely. I want to run around with the kids playing and laughing without a second thought hidden in the back of my head. I want to be with Lucas again without worrying that the kids are feeling left out._

_I crave for this moments to come back again._

**_~End of flashback~_**

"Hey baby."

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas running down the hall of the hospital. He was carrying Stellas car-seat and had a worried look plastered on his handsome face.

"Hey", whispered Brooke and returned looking at a white door which was closed with the number 202 on it.

"What happened?"

Brooke sighed.

"Logan and I spent some time at the playgrounds. He was climbing up the monkey bars when some stupid kid hustled him down of it."

"Did Logan know this kid?"

"Yeah.I think he is in Logan's class and it seemed like they were friends or something. God had I known that this kid is a-"

"Brooke, calm down ok?I'm sure that he will be fine. It wasn't your fault."

"Are you serious?Lucas he feels left out in school already. He has problems to make any friends there and now he has to deal with some stupid kid who probably will make Logan's life a living hell", Brooke yelled but soon regreted it since it wasn't Lucas fault.

"Brooke. Kids act like that, especially boys. It will get better. Believe me.I don't think that this kid is planning to insult our son for the rest of his life. They are boys..."

Silence.

Lucas looked away and focused his gaze on his wiggling daughter, who was bubbling in her car seat happily. He was so jealous of her, because she didn't know what was going on around her. She was carefree.

Lucas sighed and placed the carrier next to Brooke before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some coffee. You want something?", he asked rather coldly.

"Lucas-"

"Yes?Ok."

With that said he turned around and marched down the long hallway of the hospital which was crowded with children who were screaming for their parents, patients who were walking up and down the hallway to find their room, relatives who were hugging their loved ones.

Brooke felt like she didn't belong here...

"Miss Davis?"

Brooke looked up and smiled slightly at the doctor who was holding Logans hand. The little boy had insisted to go into the patients-room alone which had made Brooke's heart ache.

They'd always gone together...

"How is he?"

"Just some bruises and a light headache. Nothing serious. He shouldn't jump around too much today though."

"Alright. Thank you doctor."

The middle-aged man nodded and released Logan who walked straight over to his mother and reached for her.

She was suprised but didn't hesitate to pick her little boy up who immediately snuggled into her chest. Brooke felt her heart melt and kissed Logan's cheek softly while rocking him and paced up and down the hall without being far away from Stella and waited for Lucas to return. She wanted this moment to last forever. She breathed in her son's scent and placed more kisses onto his soft cheek. His hair smelled like strawberrys and his scent was a mixture of their fabric softener which smelt like roses and a slight touch of peppermint.

Lucas returned moments later and handed Brooke her coffee. She just nodded in return and started walking torwards the exit.

"Brooke-"

"We will talk at home ok?"

She turned around and smiled at Lucas warmly. He smiled at her in return and knew that today would be a lot better than the others.

* * *

"Wow look daddy." Nathan looked at Jamie who was pointing at the Tv screen.

"This camp sounds soo cool. There are 10 slides which led into a huge swimming pool and there is a amusement park nearby. Can we go daddy? PLLEAAAAASE?"

Jamie looked at Nathan with his puppy dog eyes and knew that he was never able to resist them. Haley who was sitting next to him with Nelly in her arms smiled and just nodded at him.

"Why not Nathan? The new basketball season doesn't start until next month, so you have plenty of time to spent some time with your cute family, right?"

Nathan smiled and nodded before turning his gaze to the Tv screen again. It really sounded like fun and it would be even better. if they asked the others to come with them.

"We could ask Brucas and Jeyton to join us."

"Nathan please stop calling them that. I hate those names. Brooke said it all the time when we were in High School and it really pissed me off."

Nathan laughed and ruffled his sons hair who was jumping up and down in exitement because he knew that they would go. He was too cute to resist and he surely knew how to use it.

"Yay, yay,yay."

* * *

"Hey babe." Peyton looked up and watched her soon-to-be husband Jake standing in the doorway of their future childs room.

"It looks beautiful."

"Thank you." Peyton sighed and looked around the room. There wasn't too much yet because it was hard for them to decide how to paint the walls since they didn't want to find out the sex of their baby... or at least Peyton didn't want to know.

She didn't want to get her hopes up...she has read of mothers who wanted a certain gender and were disappointed or even depressed when they didn't get what they "wanted", so Peyton decided to not risk anything. She would be happy with either a boy or a girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what our child is going to be? I mean yellow-

"Yellow is a unisex color."

"I think it is a color for girls."

"Is not"

"It is"

"Is not."

"Mommy,daddy."

Jenny Jegalski ran into the room.

"Hey baby", Peyton said and walked over to her daughter to pick her up. The little girl held a phone in her hand.

"It's uncle Nathan."

"Oh I never heard the phone ringing...you?", Jake asked and scratched the back of his head.

"No, not really.I think we were too buys with acting like children", Peyton smiled and took the phone from her daughter.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Hey Peyton. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh we are painting our babies room."

"Oh you know if your baby is going to be a boy or girl?"

"No. There are colors which are unisex you know?"

"Why do you make things so complicated?Just go to the doctor and find out what the sex of the baby will be. We all want to know."

"No. Jake and I want to be suprised."

Jake wrinkled his forehead. He never said that _he_ didn't want to know it.

"I had was wondering...there is this camp in Charlotte and Jamie wants to go there so how about you guys join us?It is perfect for our children...what do you say?"

Peyton looked at Jake.

"Nathan and Haley ask if we want to go camping with them and their kids."

Jake shrugged. "Why not?Sounds like fun."

"We are in." Peyton laughed when she heard Haley squeal in the background.

"Ok then, it's settled.I'm going to call Brooke and Lucas. I think it will help them."

"Yeah you are right...oh by the way. You can come over tomorrow for dinner to plan everything,ok?"

"Sounds ya."

"Bye."

Peyton hung up and looked at Jenny who was looking at her mother with big blue eyes.

"You know what Jenny?We are going camping with Aunts Haley and Brooke and Uncles Nathan and Lucas. How does this sound?"

Jenny squealed and jumped up and down in exitement.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey 's Nathan. Why are you answering the phone?"

"Hi uncle Nathan. Uhm Mom is giving Stella a bath and dad is preparing dinner."

" Ah, ok. Look buddy. What would you say if I asked you,your parents and Stella to go camping with us?"

Logans eyes lit up.

"Really?Where are we going?"

"There is this camp in Charlotte. There are many water slides, playgrounds and even a amusement park, so what do you say buddy?"

"DAD?"

Lucas marched over to his son who had a big smile on his face.

"Uncle Nat asked us to go camping with we go?Please?"

Lucas smiled and took the phone from him.

"Hey Nate. What do you have in mind?"

"Hey. Well, there is a camp in Charlotte which is perfect for children and even for us. We can go fishing there, have Barbeques and let our kids having fun. Sounds cool,right?"

"It sure does.I really hope Brooke has time since she has to arrange many fashion shows in the next few months."

"Don't worry she will come."

"Sounds like fun.I will ask her."

" Ok. Oh uhm Peyton and Jake asked us to come over to their house tomorrow for dinner."

"Sounds good. See ya."

"Ok."

Lucas hang up and looked down at his son,who still had a huge smile plastered on his face. Luke laughed, picked his son up and placed a fatherly kiss on his cheek.

"Who was on the phone?", asked Brooke who came down the stairs with a freshly bathed Stella in her arms.

"Nathan asked us to go camping with him Haley and the others. Do you think you can spare some time in your busy shedule?"

Brooke smiled.

"My shedule isn't that busy. I spent most of my time with the kids anyway."

"But don't you have fashion shows to arrange soon?"

"Not until July so we can go."

"What about the baby?I mean..."

"I won't leave Stella with a babysitter. She can go us. She will be fine, alright?" Brooke looked at her daughter and started tickling her feet which caused Stella to start giggling.

"So you heard that buddy?We are going camping."

Logan squealed in exitement.

This was going to be fun...right?

* * *

_**Here I am, once again....:D **_

_**Hey is a new chapter and I hope you like it.I also have to mention again that there might be some words missing from time to time.I still don't know why it happens but I noticed that some other stories have the same problem so I just assume that it isn't my fault.:D**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!I'm dying to know!**_

_**And sorry for the delay.:(**_

_**~Jules~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there,**

**I know I know...I haven`t updated in forever and I`m really sorry about it.:)**

* * *

It started to get better between Brooke and her son. 2 weeks after Logan`d run away he`d started to come into his parent`s bedroom because of his nightmares. He would snuggle into his mother and cling on her for dear life. Brooke loved moments like this and hoped it would stay this way. There were still times though where he would shut himself off from everyone spending most of the day in his room colouring or playing, but Brooke knew that she couldn`t expect from him to open up to her fully yet. He needed time and Brooke would give him all the time he needed,even if it was really hard for her.

"Daddy, we`re going camping today", Logan squealed happily running around in his room. Lucas laughed.

"I know buddy but you have to pack your things. Otherwise we can`t leave."

Logan nodded and opened his dresser. He`d started doing things himself because he`d no other choice. Brooke and Lucas`d focused their attention fully on Stella. They`d treated him like an adult and always forgot that he was still only 4 years old...that`s when the problems between Brooke and Logan`d started.

It`s never been that bad between Logan and Lucas. Yes, Lucas had spent more time with Stella as well, being the overprotective father, but he never shut him out like Brooke did. Logan acted different when he was with Lucas...

"Hey husband", Brooke grinned and hugged Lucas tightly before giving him a kiss. They`d barely had a minute for themselves because they had to focus on their kids all the time. They loved them with all their hearts but there were times where both of them thought how great it would be to have some alone time.

"You know what?When we arrive at this camp we could sent the kids playing and do... different things...what do you think?" Lucas was grinning like an idiot and Brooke thought it was kind of could understand where he was coming from. They really hadn`t spent time together for so long now...still...

"I don`t know Luke. Stella would be fine playing but what about Logan? I don`t want him to doubt my love for him again." Lucas knew she was still hurt and embarassed about the whole situation even though it got better by now.

"Brooke. I`m sure Logan knows that you love him. I think you pretty much proved him that. We really need to spent time together...just the two of us. You don`t want to lose me either,right?" Lucas joked but soon regretted it when he saw the look on Brooke`s face.

"You are a jerk", she whispered and left their bedroom in a hurry, before heading to Stella`s room. She needed her little girl now.

"Hey Sweetie", she whispered and picked the little girl up. Brooke grinned and started tickling her daughter. The little girl burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Are you exited about the trip baby girl?" Stella just stared at Brooke with her big brown eyes.

"Ok...I think you do. You really need to start talking young lady", Brooke joked and laid Stella down on her bed to change her clothes.

"Mom?"

Brooke turned around and smiled widely when she saw her son standing in the doorway.

"What`s up baby?" Brooke was kind of nervous. She never knew how his mood would be and she hated that. A mother should never feel uncomfortable around her kids.

"Did you and Dad had a fight?"

Brooke swallowed.

"No baby. We...had an argument. Don`t worry."

Logan nodded and left Stella`s room. Brooke didn`t even get a hug from him.

"This is going to be hart for me", Brooke whispered to herself willing to not let her tears spill. She needed to be strong.

Brooke smiled a little when she heard her daughter giggling again. The little girl really knew how to make Brooke feel better.

* * *

"Hey Davis. Are you ready?"

Nathan opened the door of the Scott residence and looked around. A few bags were already lying on the floor and he decided to bring them to the car.

"Thanks boy-toy", Brooke answered running down the stairs. Nathan simply rolled his eyes.

"Brooke?" She turned around and looked Lucas in the eyes who climbed down the stairs with an guilty look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"What I said earlier...I really didn`t mean it...it just slipped,ok? I would never leave you and Logan wouldn`t either. Please forgive me."

"It really hurt Lucas. You knew how this whole situation with Logan ate me up inside and you know what?Your remark didn`t really made it any better."

"I know Brooke...I know..." Lucas came up to his wife and took her hands in his, softly stroking her knuckles.

"We are Scott`s Brooke. We`re going to get through everything together, alright?"

Brooke sighed and nodded.

"Ok. I`m going to get Stella. You`ll go get Logan ok?"

Brooke looked up the stairs and sighed again. What would be waiting for her up there?

"Hey Baby. Are you ready?" She watched Logan who was sitting on his bed looking at something he held in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" Brooke said next to him and stared down at the picture. She smiled. It was a picture he`d painted. Her smile quickly faded when she took a closer look at the picture in his hand.

There were the four of them. Stella, Brooke, Lucas and Logan. Logan though wasn`t standing next to them but at the far end of the paper. It broke her heart all over again.

"I painted this at my first day of school", he whispered.

"Logan..."

"I pinned it on the fridge but no one ever paid any attention."

Tears welled up in Brooke`s eyes. All she wanted to do in that very moment was to take her son into her arms, but she was too afraid of his reaction. What was she going to do now?

"Are you guys ready?"

Both Brooke and Logan looked up. Logan stood up from his bed without paying any attention to Brooke who was still sitting on the little boy`s bed.

"Logan..."

"It`s fine mom..."

* * *

"How are things going between you and Logan?", Haley asked. They were all sitting in the car on their way to the camp. Nathan was driving and Lucas sat next to him. The kids were sitting in the second row of the car and Brooke and Haley in the last.

"He showed me a picture today", she whispered while looking at her son who was staring out the window.

"Awww..."

Brooke looked at Haley.

"it was horrible Hales. We all were on that picture but he was standing at the far end of this picture as if he wouldn`t belong to us."

A lone tear made it`s way down Brooke`s cheek.

"Oh Brooke I`m so sorry", whispered Haley and took Brooke into her arms.

What they didn`t see in this very moment was Logan who covered his ears...

* * *

**So...what do you think? Please review and tell me what you`d like to read in the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Awwww Lucas look at him. He is so cute." Brooke had a huge smile on her face. She looked at her 10 months old son, who was trying to walk. He'd tried it for weeks, but the only thing he'd been able to do was to stand on his own before falling right on his butt again. He never cried though...as if it wasn't all that bad. Many other babies would've cried._

_"Both of you make me so happy you know?"_

_Brooke turned around and looked at her husband lovingly._

_"I feel the same", Brooke answered and stroked her sons cheek lovingly._

_"Luke?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you think we are going to have a girl the next time? When I was at the mall today I saw a woman with a little girl by her side. God Luke, she was so adorable. She had two pigtails and wore a cute white dress. I want to have that, too. I want a girl with my hair, my dimples and my eyes."_

_Lucas looked at his wife._

_"Brooke. Our Son isn't even two years old yet. I think it is not the right time to think about another baby. I'm sure we are going to have a little girl someday, but for now we should focus on the child we have and not on the one we __**might**__ have in the future."_

_Brooke POV_

_Brooke sighed and nodded. She felt bad for even thinking that way...for wanting a girl so much. But she couldn't help it. _

_She seemed to be one of those mothers who had a desire for a certain gender. Sure, when Brooke found out she was pregnant she didn't even think about it. She as well wanted her child to be healthy. But as time flew by the desire of a girl got stronger. The clothes, the wish of having a replica of herself, the thought of doing girly things with her...things that weren't even important had started to affect her with every month that passed by._

_It was sad, but some attitudes couldn't be described...or defended. _

_They only seemed to be there._

_Many mothers didn't care about the babies gender. They were happy as long as their baby was healthy. _

_There were women who weren't even able to have kids...the unlucky ones and mostly the ones who wanted them the most._

_It was part of every humans nature to act selfish sometimes, wishing for something and forgetting about things they already had just to be pleased at the end of the day. _

_Everyone knew this feeling:_

_It could be the wish of living in a beautiful house and not in a two-room apartment. It could be the desire for a puppy to play with and not watching a goldfish swimming in its aquarium ..._

_There were possiblities to move into a house. _

_There was a chance to get a puppy. _

_But the perfect baby? The gender you want, the looks you want, the character you want? Never. It was a desire or wish that couldn't be achieved. It had to be accepted regardless of how it turned out in the end._

_Brooke knew that she should be grateful to have a beautiful son. And she was. Without a doubt. She loved him so very much. He captured her heart, but as she sat there with her son sitting on her lap she soon realized that there was a part of her that was longing for a daughter. And that was something she wouldn't be able to change until she had one. _

_Did that mean she was a bad person, a horrible mother? Someone who expected too much from life?_

Brooke opened her eyes and tried to forget about everything. Tried to forget about the things she had been thinking about back then. Tried to forget about the guilt that was still eating her up inside every single day.

_Guilt._

_Guilt._

_Guilt._

The car stopped and she looked around. Many kids were running around. Some of them were playing in the water, others were just sitting in the grass laughing together.

This was the perfect place for children.

"It's beautiful, isn't?"

Brooke looked up and stared into the blue eyes of her husband. Eyes who were able to make her world spin everytime she looked into them.

"Yeah. I'm sure the kids are going to like it here."

"It is our chance to spent some alone time together."

Brooke nodded. Lucas was right. She missed being in his arms or feeling him inside of her. She missed to breath in his scent, a scent she'd always be able to recognize. She missed everything about him. It seemed so difficult for Brooke to make room for everyone who was part of her life. Friends. Kids. Husband. So many people were able to split themselves. Why wasn't she able to do that? There was always someone who was feeling left out and it seemed like Brooke wasn't strong or even willing enough to change that.

Why?

Because she was weak?

Because she was too focused on other things in life?

Because she wasn't capable of being a good friend, wife and mom at the same time?

What was it?

"Mommy?"

Brooke smiled and looked at her son who was looking up at her. It really scared her how many times his mood has changed so far and it wasn't even noon yet.

"What is it, Sweety?"

"Can I go swimming with Jamie?"

"Baby. We have to go to our house first and settle down. After that you are allowed to do anything you want."

Logan nodded and grabbed Brookes hand. A gesture that took Brooke by suprise. She'd thought this day would turn into another "Today I'm going to ignore mom"-day but she was wrong and if she was honest to herself she wouldn't want it any other way. She knew that it would take some tome to get her son back and she still needed to learn to live with that.

That was life for her.

"Oh Luke. It's beautiful."

Brooke smiled and looked at the purity of the nature, accepted all the rhythms and sounds surrounding them and watched the birds flying high. She was sitting on a blanket by the river, deep snuggled into Lucas. She could feel his chest moving with every breath he was taking and could smell his aftershave.

"Everything for my pretty girl."

Brooke smiled and took Lucas's hand into her small one. She looked down and started playing with his engagement ring.

The symbol that hold the tight bond between them. The prove that they belonged together forever.

_"What are we doing here Lucas?"_

_Brooke looked at her boyfriend. They were sitting on a bench at the rivercourt._

_Lucas shrugged._

_"Lucas our lunchtime is almost over. We have to go back to school."_

_"Since when do you care about school?"_

_"Hey. I do care now. My grades are good and I want them to stay that way. I don't wanna be late."_

_Lucas sighed and got up. He rounded the table and got something out of his pocket._

_Brooke gasped when she looked at the violet box in Lucas' hand._

_"I know it isn't the most romantic thing to do...to ask you to be my wife at the rivercourt..."_

_"Wife?"_

_"Please hear me out Brooke."_

_The young girl nodded._

_"You know...this here is my place. The place where I have spent so much time at, the place where I grew up and met all these great persons. My friends. It is my world. Yeah...there are more romantic places to ask you, more beautiful places... but is this really important? I want to ask you here, because I want you to be a part of my world. I want you to understand what this court by the river means to me. I think there is no better place in the world to ask you, Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my wife."_

_He got on one knee and looked into beautiful hazel eyes which'd started to tear up right after Lucas had finished his speech._

_"Oh Lucas..."_

_Lucas laughed._

_"So...what do you say?"_

_Brooke nodded eagerly._

_"Yes...yes of course."_

_Tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched Lucas putting a beautiful ring on her finger. _

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Brooke laughed while brushing some tears away._

_"Ditto."_

_Both shared a long kiss. _

"I never thought we'd end up like Naley."

Lucas laughed.

"Well, at least we didn't get married twice."

"Yeah..."

"What's on your mind pretty girl?"

Lucas always knew when something was wrong with Brooke. He was able to read her like a open book. Something, nobody else was able to do. He knew that she needed someone like that. Someone who would figure out on his own what was wrong with her, so she wouldn't be forced into explaining herself. He'd promised her to go through good and bad times with her when they'd said their "I do's" and he was willing to keep that promise. She and their kids were his life.

"There is so much going through my mind right now...I just can't describe it and to be honest...I don't want to talk about it now. I want to be near you. Nothing else matters right now, ok?"

Lucas smiled and nodded.

Brooke bit her lower lip and turned around. She pushed Luke back and soon sat on top of him. When she bent down her neckless with her engagement ring attached on it dangled between them.

Brooke leaned forward and started to place small kisses on Lucas' neck before kissing his lips. They kissed until they had to stop, just to breath. If it was up to them, they would want the kiss to last forever...

Lucas smiled at his girl and leaned forward, until he could feel her soft lips on his.

Yeah. Moments like this meant pure Happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello...after what seemed like forever I finally updated this story. Sorry for the delay. I really hope there is still someone out there who's interested in reading this story. :)**

The little boy looked around in wonder. When his parents told him they would go camping together he had been so exited.

They had been here for one day now and Logan already had no idea what to do with himself. The problem he had right now was, that Jamie started to play with other kids a few hours ago. He was a social butterfly, someone who was able to get along with everyone. Logan was the complete opposite of him. It wasn't like he didn't WANT to play with other kids. He wanted to. He wanted it so badly, but it was hard because of the experiences he had made with other kids. Other kids who were mean to him, because he was smarter than him. Kids who refused to talk to him, because they thought he was different.

What was he supposed to do now?

"Hey buddy."

Logan turned around and looked at his father who approached him and bent down to pick Logan up, who, much to Lucas suprise, let him. Lucas kissed his boys cheek and looked at all the kids who were playing in the water. With Jamie. Without Logan.

"Why aren't you in the water buddy?" Logans piercing blue eyes stared at the water, but the little boy didn't answer his father. He simply didn't want to. All he wanted right now was to be held by someone. It was strange that he felt so comfortable in his fathers arms. It took him a long time to feel comfortable in any of his parents arms again.

Too much had happened in the past.

Lucas sighed. He always knew that his son was special. Not in a bad way though. It was the others who made it seem like he was strange or different, when in reality he really wasn't, right?

"Do you want some ice-cream Logan?" Lucas hoped that he would find a way to get closer to Logan again, because he had the strange feeling that he started to close up again and that was the last thing he and Brooke wanted.

It really depended on the little boys mood. There were times where he would talk to them like nothing happened and then suddenly it seemed like something clicked in the back of the boys head and he started to distance himself from everyone and don't say one word.

Logan just nodded and Lucas turned around to get some ice-cream for the little boy.

"Did you see this little boy?"

"Huh?"

"The one by the water?"

"Yes. The one with this brillant, beautiful eyes."

"Oh yeah...what's with him?"

"I want him."

"But..."

"No buts. I want him."

"Hey honey."

Brooke, who has spent the last couple of hours in the sun, took her sunglasses off and smiled when she saw her husband and son. Logan, who had an ice-cream in his hand sat down on the towel and licked his ice-cream in silence. Brooke leaned over and kissed her sons cheek, who didn't even look into her direction. Brooke ignored it. She knew better than to be upset about it. She knew that Logan played his own games and that she had to play along when she wanted his trust back. She would do everything for this little boy.

"Hey."

Lucas leaned down and placed a kiss on Brookes lips, before he sat down next to his wife and took her into his arms.

"Where is Stella?"

"Oh Haley has her. She told me that she wanted to spend more time with her favorite niece", Brooke laughed.

Lucas chuckled.

"She's the only niece she has."

Brooke nodded and grinned. That was Haley.

"What did you guys do?"

Lucas sighed and looked at his son who now had finished his ice-cream and played with a spider that crawled up his arm.

Brooke crunched her nose in disgust, but didn't say anything. Her son really didn't need to know that she was afraid of spiders.

"He stood by the river on his own and watched the other kids play."

Brooke had a worried look on her face.

"I really don't know what to do...it seems like he doesn't want to socialize with others anymore."

"Either that or he's just scared that the kids don't want him."

"We need to do something about it. It might effect him when he gets older and I don't want that. I want him to have a normal childhood, like every other kid."

"Maybe we should send him to a school for gifted kids or something. I think letting him skip a class wasn't the right thing to do."

"We will figure something out Brooke. I want him to be happy and it may be a good idea to find something where he gets all the support he needs."

Brooke sighed and nodded, before she ran her hand through her long, brown hair. She wanted her little boy to be happy.

"Mom?"

Brooke looked at her son and smiled.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I go inside? I want to read my book."

Brooke frowned.

"Are you sure honey? It's such a beautiful day."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's kinda boring today."

"Oh uhm...sure...go ahead. Daddy and me are going to stay here, so if there is anything you want, you will find us here, ok?"

The little boy nodded and left without another word.

Logan was on his way to the carbin. It wasn't far away from where his parents were lying, but it was around the corner. He was suprised when a man and a woman stopped in front of him all of the sudden and looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Hey little guy."

Logan frowned and looked up at the couple who stood in front of him now.

"Uhm...hi?"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"You are such a pretty, little boy aren't you?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

The little boy tried to walk around them but the couple was determined to get to know this boy better. Gosh...how they loved this brillant look the boy had on his face.

They wanted him.

**A/N: Soooo. What do you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was 6 ' o clock in the evening when Lucas and Brooke decided to call it a day and go into their cabin. Stella was sleeping in her car seat and was totally content with herself. Naley were already inside cooking dinner and Peyton and Jake were in the cabin as well while Brooke and Lucas had decided to spend some quality time together outside since it has been such a beautiful day and they really didn't want to spend it inside. Now they wanted to get in and spend a quite evening together with their family and friends.

"Hey guys."

Haley looked up and smiled when she saw Brooke and Lucas entering the house with Stella in tow but frowned when she didn't see Logan with them.

"Hi. Where is Logan?"

Brooke frowned.

"Uhm, I thought he was here. He told us he wanted to go inside and read his book like...three hours ago. Isn't he in his room?"

"I don't know. I didn't check it to be honest. Maybe is really just in his room reading."

Lucas put the car-seat on the table and went up the stairs to check on his son.

He knocked on the door and waited for an response.

Nothing.

He knocked again and felt his heart drop when he again didn't get an answer.

"Logan? It's Dad. Can I come inside?"

He knocked again.

Nothing.

He swallowed. Maybe he was just asleep?

He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He was starting to become really nervous when he didn't find his son anywhere in his room.

Where was he?

"Luke?"

Luke turned around and saw his wife coming up the stairs. How was he supposed to explain to his wife that their son, who was supposed to be in his room reading, wasn't there? He knew it would kill her.

Brooke entered the room and looked around.

"Where is Logan? Is he in the bathroom?"

She went to the little bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and looked inside. He wasn't there.

She turned around in shock.

"Where is he Lucas? Maybe he is downstairs? I mean..."

"Haley and Nathan have been here for over an hour preparing dinner. They would've seen him if he was here. I-I don't know..."

"Lucas. Where the hell is my son?"

"Brooke...please calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Our son isn't here. We should've brought him here when he told us he wanted to go inside. We shouldn't have let him go alone. It's all my fault...I screwed up again...I-"

"Brooke. It's not your fault ok? Our son will be fine. I know it."

"How do you know? We don't even know where he is Lucas. I can't believe that you can be so calm over this situation. Aren't you afraid that something might have happened to our little boy?"

"Stop it Brooke ok."

Brooke was taken aback. She looked down.

"I'm just as afraid as you are Brooke. Don't tell me that I'm not worried about my son. I am. But it won't change anything if we keep standing here and blame ourselves. I'm sure he's out there somewhere and I'm sure we will find him. He's an intelligent boy and will be just fine."

Brooke had tears running down her cheeks. She wanted her little boy back. So badly. She felt horrible because she once again failed at protecting her son. She once again failed as a mother. What kind of mother was she if she wasn't even able to protect her son? She let him go even though she knew that they weren't at home but at a place with hundreds of strangers. They weren't at home in their neighbour-hood where they knew everyone.

Maybe someone had taken him. What if something terrible happened to him?

She was a failure.

"Brooke..."

"I'm...I-I can't..." Brooke started swaying back and forth. Her world turned dark...a world without her son wasn't a world where she wanted to live in.

She fainted.

"Brooke...honey. Please be ok, please be ok."

"Hey guys. What's up? I heard screaming."

Nathan jogged over to Lucas and was shooked when he saw Brooke lying lifeless in Lucas's arms.

"What's the matter with her?"

"Logan isn't in his room. Brooke couldn't handle it and fainted. Nathan, our son isn't in his room." Lucas voice cracked. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough to handle this anymore. He needed Brooke. He needed Logan.

"Luke. We'll just check the cabin. Maybe he's here somewhere."

"But you would've noticed if he was here. You and Haley were in the house the whole time Nathan." 

Nathan sighed.

"We'll find him Luke. I'm sure."

Lucas sighed and looked at his wife who was still unconscious.

"I'm going to lay Brooke down and then we'll go looking for him."

Nathan nodded.

"Alright. I'll let the others know. The girls can wait inside and look after the kids and Brooke and we'll go outside...everything will be fine big bro."

Lucas sighed and wiped a tear off his face.

"I hope so. I just want my son back Nate."

"I know Luke...I know..."

"So...where is the dog you told me about?"

Logan was exited. He loved dogs and couldn't help but go with those strangers when they promised him to let him play with their dog. They seemed to be nice. An old couple, maybe in their late 60's.

They told him that they hadn't any kids and felt alone around here. He knew that they wouldn't hurt him. How? They were old.

So he had decided to keep them company for awhile. He was sure that his parents wouldn't mind.

The older couple looked at each other.

"Well..."

**Ok...that's it. I know it's kinda crappy, right? Is there something you'd love to read in upcoming chapters? I was thinking of including the other couples more. I'm a reader myself and hate stories where everything revolves only on the main-couple. Wouldn't be right of me to complain about other stories and don't be any better, right? ;)**

**So...please let me know and PLEASE review! Pretty pretty please!**


End file.
